


Good Lord, I Feel Like I'm Dying

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Category: The Devil All the Time (2020), The Judge (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Spoilers, The Devil All the Time (2020) Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Arvin llega a la casa de un famoso abogado que podría ayudarlo a solucionar sus problemas. A medida que le cuenta lo sucedido se arma de todas las armas que tiene en el momento para seducir al hombre y que haga todo lo posible para garantizar su inocencia...Día 8 delFictober 2020.Consigna:“No fue una mala idea”.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Hank Palmer/Arvin Russell
Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590
Kudos: 2





	Good Lord, I Feel Like I'm Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Como estoy armando este desafío prácticamente por día (en serio, contadas consignas ya las tengo 100% definidas, el resto ahí las voy viendo), no pensé en hacer algo con data ship. De por sí quería meter algo Starker, pero no encuentro dónde. ¿Hank/Arvin no está muy alejado, no? 
> 
> El título que le da nombre a este oneshot es un verso de la canción de The Allman Brothers Band, [“Whipping Post”](https://youtu.be/nfrSIUE3iAE).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes provienen de las películas _The Devil All the Time_ y _The Judge_. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Todo indicaba que su cliente era culpable. Él había llegado una noche a la puerta de su hogar suplicando por ayuda. Le había dicho que leyó sobre uno de sus últimos casos en un periódico, donde también había leído que él siempre resultaba vencedor. Hank Palmer. Él era jodidamente conocido en el país por estar trabajando en una prestigiosa firma de abogados, y por el cargo que su padre tenía en el mundo judicial. Hank no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acceder a su pedido y dejarlo entrar. Después de todo, afuera se había levantado una tormenta amenazando con llevarse todo por delante. 

Adentro su familia dormía, y esperaba que nadie se despertara con el ruido que estaba haciendo en la cocina. Pero ese chico parecía que no hubiera comido algo sustancioso en días, así que pensó que no estaría mal consentir a su cliente y, de paso, que tomara confianza como para adelantarle algo sobre el caso. Su intuición, como siempre, había sido correcta. El muchacho se aferró al plato frente suyo como si fuera agua en medio del desierto. Con un marcado acento sureño, el muchacho de nombre Arvin, le confesó los últimos sucesos que habían marcado su vida. Hank tuvo la intención de apuntar algo en un pequeño cuaderno, pero cada frase que salía de la boca de Arvin lo iba dejando cada vez un poco más pasmado.

—Tendré que presentarme en todos aquellos lugares, ¿lo sabes? 

—Mientras yo no tenga que asomar la cara… 

—Haré todo lo posible para que eso no suceda. 

Hank tenía que reconocer que la remera gastada de Metallica le quedaba mejor a Arvin que a él. Tuvo unas ganas incontrolables de abrazarlo. En cierto momento de su confesión el muchacho sollozó. Sin embargo, optó por llenar un vaso con una bebida fuerte y tomar algo él también. Los labios del muchacho se fruncieron ante el sabor amargo y eso lo hizo sonreír un poco. La bebida en su vaso desapareció de un sorbo en comparación. 

—Señor abogado, ¿todo va a salir bien? 

—Cuenta con eso —Hank se puso de pie y le palmeó la espalda—. Allá en la sala de estar hay unas sábanas sobre el sillón. Aquí viven mis padres, pero les dejé un mensaje avisándoles que tú estás aquí. Mañana veremos qué podemos hacer. 

—Muchas gracias. Creo que estoy un poco más calmado. 

—Sacar todo lo que tienes dentro suele tener ese efecto —su figura estaba por desaparecer detrás de la salida de la cocina, pero se volvió al muchacho que seguía dubitativo en medio de la misma—. ¿Arvin? —el aludido se volvió hacia él—. Cualquier cosa que necesites, la puerta de mi habitación va a estar entreabierta. 

* * *

¿Esperaba algo? ¿Por qué motivo lo había hecho? ¿Con qué motivo le había dicho eso? La tormenta se había calmado en algún momento de la madrugada pero las nubes se rehusaban a separarse y darle protagonismo a la luna. El insomnio estaba golpeándole la cabeza como si tuviera una maldita gotera justo sobre la frente. En medio de un suspiro, reparó en el sonido de la puerta de su habitación cerrándose. ¿Su madre quizás? Era probable que se hubiera levantado a beber un poco de agua. 

—¿Señor abogado? 

Una voz emergió desde la oscuridad y Hank comprendió por qué había dicho lo que dijo. Se sentó en la cama y sucumbió ante aquella mirada que parecía brillar con intensidad. Sus orejas ardían. Suaves gemidos entumecían el resto de sus sentidos para que sólo fuera sensible al placer que estaba experimentando. Sobre su cuerpo, la piel de su cliente se sentía como estar en contacto con el hierro al rojo vivo. Su lengua recorría su torso dejando un camino de dolor que, no podía negar, le gustaba. Así como la cabeza del muchacho cabía a la perfección entre las palmas de sus manos, su boca lo hacía perfectamente sobre su hombría. ¿Era eso lo que quería? Desde que lo vio en la puerta de su hogar como un cachorro indefenso clamando por ayuda. Y, sin embargo, había algo en su mirada que le hacía imposible negarse a cumplir sus caprichos. Todo lo señalaba como el culpable de los asesinatos de varias personas, pero él no lo creía. Aunque en su confesión hubiera dicho que se arrepentía, que tuvo motivos, que eran las vidas de esas personas o la suya, él iba a defenderlo. Para eso lo había contratado. Y si tenía que plantar pruebas y alterar hechos, lo haría. Para eso lo había contratado. Le había dicho, también, que no contaba con el dinero para recompensar sus servicios, pero que por lo menos escuchara su relato, que viera qué haría con él después de eso. ¿Podía considerarse estar embistiéndolo contra el colchón parte de su paga? Sus labios entreabiertos, de un color carmesí, brillaban a la luz de una luna que en algún momento apareció entre las nubes, y fueron curvándose hacia arriba con un aire macabro. 

—Serás inocente —musitó Hank como si fuera una promesa—. Serás inocente. Por Dios que serás inocente.

Su voz sonaba a plegaria, a un deseo que sólo Hank era capaz de cumplir, y que siguió repitiendo hasta que llegó al clímax y su cuerpo, despojado de toda fuerza, cayó rendido sobre el cuerpo de aquel muchacho. Las piernas de Arvin se cerraron en torno a la cintura de Hank y él frotó su entrepierna contra su estómago hasta terminar en el mismo estado que el mayor. Había pensado si había sido una mala idea haber hecho todo lo que hizo. Sus manos se encontraban tan manchadas de sangre que ya extrañaba sentir su aroma y las gotas rojas salpicando su piel. Su lengua salió de entre sus labios para relamérselos y recordó que Hank estaba encima suyo. Sostuvo con delicadeza su rostro con las manos y lo recorrió con la punta de su lengua, gimiendo, deseoso de más. Mordió su labio inferior cuando llegó hasta ahí. Hank gimió, perdido en el placer que seguía bombeando dentro de sus venas. En ese instante, Arvin comprendió que no fue una mala idea haber llegado a la vida de ese hombre. Su vida estaba más que jodida, eso estaba claro, pero algo en la mirada de Hank le advertía que ese hombre lo protegería hasta el punto de hacer todo lo que él pidiera. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
